Safe And Sound
by dontforget2live
Summary: "He's here, Lily! He's here!" Lily Evans Potter never knew that five words could uproot her life so drastically, but one never knows when death is (in her case, literally) going to come knocking on her door. October 31st, 1981. Jily's death. Songfic to Taylor Swift's song 'Safe and Sound'. Rated T because I feel like it.


**A/N: SO. MANY. FEELS.**

**I teared up a little while writing this, because LILY AND JAMES ARE JUST TOO PERFECT AND ARGH.**

**ANYWAYS, on with the story. It's a songfic based off the Taylor Swift song 'Safe And Sound', as you might have gotten from the title. It depicts Jily's death. With emotions and sadness and stuff like that. Yeah. It's one of those stories that left me screaming "WHY WOULD I WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" At the computer screen after re-reading it.**

**So enjoy (if you can enjoy a story like this...)**

**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know some of you might not go because of Hurricane Sandy being a right pain in the arse :'( But if you do, enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Jily and their amazingness. Sorry.**

* * *

Lily Evans Potter knew something was wrong the moment James came into the lounge.

It wasn't the fact that his glasses were askew and his hair even more ruffled than normal (hell, that man's hair was _never _flat). It wasn't the fact that her husband was breathing heavily and his wand was clutched tightly in his hand.

It was his eyes.

* * *

_I remember tears streamin' down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said,_

_"Don't leave me alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past _

_Tonight._

* * *

People always said that the eyes were the window to the soul, and for James, that was definetely true.

Lily had always, _always_ been able to tell what was going on or what he was feeling. James' eyes were expressive, a kaliedescope of emotions running through their hazel depths.

Pain.

Fear.

Terror.

Sadness.

And cold realization and determination.

His pupils were wide, covering most of his hazel orbs. He stared unblinkingly at Lily as he pulled harshly at his unruly hair, exhaling a shuddering breath. "Lily," He said hoarsely, a tinge of desperation marring his deep voice. "Lily, he's here! He's here!"

Five simple words was all it took for her world to come falling apart. "No," Lily whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. Everything they hoped for would be gone, everything they wanted for Harry would be for nothing. They would die, _Harry_ would die, and all for nothing. "James, tell me you're joking. Tell me it's not true!"

"Lily, I'm not joking," James responded, his voice breaking. "He's here. He's really here."

The tears cascaded down her face like a dam breaking, coating her face with wetness. "James," She called softly, frightened yet accepting of her fate, like a girl set for the gallows. Lily noticed, her own eyes pouring put salty tears more and more, that her husband's face wasn't dry either. "James!"

Lily stumbled forward, her legs tripping over on another, and James caught her, holding her tightly and closely to him. She felt the stubble of his chin brush over the top of her head and she burst out sobbing, because she knew that it would be the last time she felt that.

* * *

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and sound_

* * *

Lily realized that the top of her head was getting wet too. James, the boy who although showed emotion, had only ever cried at his parents' deaths.

The only difference is that this time he was crying at his own family's deaths.

It was true, Lily realized. It was true that they were going to die, that this would be the last time she saw her husband or Harry- her precious child that she would never see laugh again, see cry, or even she smile. She would never again be able to hold her baby in her arms, or take pictures of him, brag about him to her friends. She would never be able to see his first steps, to mark his height on a doorframe, or hear his first word.

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darlin' everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps ragin' on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

* * *

"Lily," James said softly, his voice breaking with desperation. "Lily, I love you."

James told her that every day, but none seemed more meaningful or important than now.

But maybe, just _maybe_, that was because they were about to die.

* * *

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and sound_

* * *

Lily started sobbing again, burying her head further into her husband's chest. "I love you, James, so, _so_ much," She cried, pulling her head away to briefly look at his face; hazel eyes torn with sadness, and fine, handsome feature marred with pain. "I just wish we'd have more time!"

She felt James' hand on the top of her coppery hair, feather-light and gentle, just like he used when they waited for their friends to come back from Auror Missions. "I know, Lily," He said, burying his face into her neck and inhaling deeply. "I wish we could live forever and ever, just us and our friends and Harry, but we can't. I love you _so_ much, Lily. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

By the end of his speech, they both heard the knock at the front door, soft and resounding just like fear itself.

James wretched himself away as if it physically hurt him. "Lily, take Harry and go! He's here! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He yelled as he took a step back. Lily could the goodbye in his eyes; James was not thick, no matter how much he acted it, and he knew that there was only a fraction of a fraction of a chance that they would survive this.

* * *

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

* * *

Lily threw herself at him and kissed him one last time, savouring the feeling of his lips on hers and trying to burn it into her memory forever.

Their tears mixed on their faces as they kissed chastely, pouring all their love into the one, short kiss that would be their last.

Finally James pulled himself away, looking wretched, and cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away from her face. "I will love you for an eternity, Lily Evans. Remember that."

And before he could reply, the door blasted open and James bounded over to it, pulling his wand out and shouting, "GO!"

Lily complied, rushing up the staircase with shaky legs and tear filled eyes. The last thing she saw of the scene downstairs was a pair of red, serpentine eyes, a cold, eerie laugh, and a blast of green light.

The Avada Kedavra curse.

Lily's eyes blurred even further and she choked back a sob at the thought of her James lying dead on the cold floor, his hazel eyes staring up unseeingly, and she stumbled on her way up the stairs.

Harry's nursery door was open when she reached it, and Lily tried to pull herself together and ignore the gaping hole in her chest as she stumbled in, locking the door behind her both normally and magically.

_Think, Lily, THINK, _she thought, racking her brain for ideas. Despite everything, she knew she probably wouldn't survive this.

But Harry could.

There was an old way of protecting Harry that she and Dumbledore had discussed, a way to make sure that Voldemort would never be able to touch a hair on her son's head.

A way for him to survive, even if it meant her own death.

So Lily Evans Potter squared her jaw, took one last look at her infant child's tear-stained face, and stood in front of him, waiting for the monster that called himself a man to break down the door.

* * *

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and sound…_

* * *

**:'(**

**Happy Halloween, y'all, and don't forget to hit that review button! ;)**

**~dontforget2live aka Alex the awesome ;)**


End file.
